


I Left My Heart in Switzerland

by beren



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-12
Updated: 2010-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stéphane turns up on Johnny's doorstep in the middle of the night his first instinct is to think Stéphane might be having some sort of mental breakdown; turns out it has more to do with fangs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Left My Heart in Switzerland

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta.

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[category: slash](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/category:%20slash), [fandom: ice skating rps](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/fandom:%20ice%20skating%20rps), [ficfest: mmom](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/ficfest:%20mmom), [fictype: short fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/fictype:%20short%20fic), [genre: creature fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/genre:%20creature%20fic), [genre: vampires](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/genre:%20vampires), [pairing: is - johnny weir/stephane lambi](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/pairing:%20is%20-%20johnny%20weir/stephane%20lambi), [rating: r to nc17](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/rating:%20r%20to%20nc17), [type: fiction](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/type:%20fiction)  
  
---|---  
  
At first Johnny thought the knocking on his door was part of his dream, but it eventually made it through to his brain that it was real and he rolled over and groaned. The glowing numbers on his alarm clock read 4:32, which wouldn't have been so bad if he had been in bed before 1am. Paris had been over and they had drunk a little too much and watched a Dancing With The Stars marathon from the shows Johnny had recorded. He told the world he wasn't watching, but who was he kidding; he had to see what Evan was up to. Evan was quite adorable when he wasn't being a dick.

Crawling out of bed, he staggered towards the door; he was only wearing briefs, but it served whoever the hell was waking him at 4:30 in the damn morning if they got an eyeful. What he really didn't expect on his doorstep at ass o'clock was a smiling, all but bouncing Stéphane Lambiel.

"It has happened," Stéphane said, grabbed him in a hug and bounced through the door.

Johnny briefly considered that Stéphane might be on something or have finally lost the last brain cells in that cute, Swiss head of his. It was difficult to know which.

"Hi Stéphane," he said, managing to extract himself from the almost suffocating hug.

Stéphane was a damn sight stronger than he looked and Johnny wondered if he was now bruised.

"Do you have a reason for banging on my door at half past four in the morning when, last time I checked, you were supposed to be on the other side of the Atlantic, or did you just think it would be fun?" he asked in his most bitchy tone.

"It has happened and I have come for you," Stéphane told him joyfully.

Johnny began to wonder if they could discretely get Stéphane into a hospital without the press finding out; clearly he was short of a puzzle piece or two.

"What's happened?" he asked, deciding that he should humour Stéphane until he could get to a phone.

"I have come of age," Stéphane said as Johnny closed his front door.

Now Johnny was pretty sure that eighteen was the legal age for most things in Switzerland and, if not, twenty one was the win all, and Stéphane was past both of those.

"Okay," he said, smiling and steering Stéphane towards his couch, "come in and tell me all about it."

He sat his friend down and hoped that Stéphane had not had a complete psychological break or anything like that. He liked Stéphane, quite a lot in fact, and if something had pushed him over the edge it was a very bad thing.

"My family," Stéphane said, still impossibly cheerful for the time in the morning; "they are vampires."

Johnny began to try and think of any good clinics in the area.

"You do not believe me," Stéphane said with an understanding smile. "Here, I will show you."

Johnny took a step back and managed to fall into his armchair; Stéphane's eyes were glowing.

"Holy fuck!" he said, probably a bit louder than he had intended.

The grin that came back at him for that was not settling, because Stéphane had very long, very white fangs.

"Do not be afraid, my friend," Stéphane said, features fading back to normal, "I will not hurt you."

That was all well enough to say, but Johnny had read things about vampires; he'd seen the movies too.

"So are you Edward Cullen or Dracula?" he asked, trying not to sound too terrified and naming the only two vampires he could think of off the top of his head.

Stéphane had the gall to laugh at him.

"Neither," he said cheerfully; "the movies, they get it all wrong. We do not eat people, well not unless we like them very much."

That made Johnny swallow quite hard, because he chose that moment to remember what else Stéphane had said about coming for him.

"Why did you come here?" he asked, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Because I am twenty five," Stéphane said, still smiling, "and I have come of age. I am a proper vampire now and it is time for me to choose who I wish to spend eternity with. I have many vampires I could choose."

Johnny was just getting more and more confused.

"And what, you want my advice?" he interrupted, because his brain was flipping out.

If Stéphane had woken him at half past four to ask him about girlfriends he was going to kick his ass, vampire or no vampire. Surprisingly, or possibly not given the conversation so far, Stéphane laughed at him again.

"No, Johnny," Stéphane replied, smiling fondly at him; "I have known this was coming for some time and I have been looking for who I would choose for many years. I have tried many human candidates as well, because I have one year when I may choose a human instead of one of my own kind. For one year I have the power to grant a normal human immortality."

Johnny didn't quite believe what he sort of guessed Stéphane was saying.

"I asked my parents yesterday for permission to come here," Stéphane said, humour gone now, but happiness still shining in his face; "and they gave it. I would be honoured if you would consider becoming my consort."

For a while Johnny's brain was just full of white noise as he did his best to handle the question.

"Why me?" he asked, overwhelmed by what Stéphane was saying.

Stéphane actually got down on one knee at that and Johnny felt his heart speeding up.

"Because I have loved you for a long time," Stéphane told him in that earnest way he had, "but I did not know if the life of an immortal would suit you. Not all humans are ready for such a thing and for years I did not think I had the right to ask, but I have seen you grow and change and I finally realised there is no one else for me. I think of living my life without you and it fills me with pain; I think of living my life with you and it fills me with joy."

No one had ever declared their love to him in terms like that before and Johnny found his heart pounding in his throat. He and Stéphane had had a fling, years ago now, and Stéphane had been the one to back off, to turn it into friendship and Johnny finally understood why. He had never admitted to Stéphane that he had been in love with him, not in all their years of friendship, but the seed was still there and it finally began to grow. Like flowers in a desert when given rain after years of drought, it began to unfurl.

"What would it mean?" he asked, feeling the warmth in his heart, but needing to understand.

There were so many questions to ask, so many things he did no know.

"This life will go on," Stéphane told him, smiling gently as if he could feel what Johnny was feeling; "we can grow old together if we wish, but when we choose, we can die and we will be reborn as we are now to join the ranks of the immortal. Then we will be able to do anything we wish to."

It sounded idyllic and just a little too good to be true and Johnny couldn't quite make himself believe anything like that was possible.

"So how would you make me ..?" he didn't quite know how to put it.

Stéphane moved closer at that, leaning in to him, and Johnny could feel the other skater's body heat. His heart pounded at the intimacy of the move and the look in Stéphane's eyes.

"I would take you home," Stéphane said, voice deep and low and so sexy Johnny found himself forgetting his trepidation as shots of delight went to his cock, "and lay you down on my bed, naked and needy."

Stéphane's hand was on his leg, stroking in little circles and slowly moving upwards. It did occur to him that vampires equalled dangerous and Stéphane might be about to eat him anyway, but he shivered and did nothing to stop what was happening.

"I would pleasure you," Stéphane told him, very deliberately dancing fingers over his cock, which was by then starting to jump to attention.

Stéphane's touch was firm and direct and Johnny found himself looking into a deep, sincere gaze. His breathing became just that little bit shorter and he could not move.

"Until you can take no more," Stéphane continued to explain in vaguely hypnotic tones.

Johnny suddenly felt his underwear go loose and he looked down to find that his briefs were no longer in one piece. He had felt no tugging, other than Stéphane's insistent palming of his cock, but the material was split as if it had come into contact with something very sharp. Stéphane didn't give him time to figure anything out, however, taking his now, mostly hard cock, in hand and caressing him.

"How much pleasure can you take, Johnny?" Stéphane asked, smiling at him wickedly.

"You'd have to find out," he replied breathlessly.

They'd had sex precisely ten times in the past, mostly during their very short relationship, but twice in the time in between when they had backslid as Johnny liked to put it. He did not remember Stéphane ever being quite like this or quite so intoxicating.

"It would give me the greatest joy," Stéphane told him, thumbing his head and sending shots of delight through his lower body. "When you were exhausted and sated," Stéphane said in little more than a hushed whisper, "I would take you in my arms and taste you for the first time."

Johnny trembled as the idea ran through his mind.

"You would feel my power flowing slowly into your body," Stéphane said, seemingly enjoying describing every detail; "touching every cell and bringing life and love."

The words slipped into his mind like the sweetest caress as Stéphane continued to touch him.

"And then, when you were full of me," Stéphane told him, choice of description going straight to Johnny's cock, "I would bare my neck to you, cutting myself so I bled and pulling you close to drink and seal the gift of eternity within your body."

Somehow, the way Stéphane said it, Johnny had never heard anything more romantic.

"Will," he asked and his breath hitched as Stéphane stroked him almost too hard, but not quite, "will it hurt?"

Stéphane smiled at him again, leaning in closer.

"A little," the vampire said, eyes just slightly glowing, "but what things that are worth so much do not?"

That made Johnny tremble some more and only partially because Stéphane was doing obscene things to his cock that were taking away his ability to think. He couldn't help it anymore and he put his head back and bucked into Stéphane's hand, giving himself over to the pleasure his companion was offering. There were too many things to think about, too many possibilities to consider, so he didn't bother and he let Stéphane carry him away for a while. When Stéphane's lips kissed gently at his chest, tongue flicking out to taste his skin, dancing over one nipple and then the other, he moaned.

He had thought he was getting old and jaded, that sex was just something people did that was more effort than it was often worth half the time, but Stéphane's touch lit him up inside. The memories of that short sweet affair came back to him and the feeling he had kept so deep inside unfurled some more. Stéphane had always been the one, he could admit that now; the one who had taken his heart and refused to ever give it back. No one had ever kissed him like Stéphane, no one had ever touched him like Stéphane and no one had ever loved him like Stéphane.

Pressing against him, Stéphane kissed him ever so gently on the lips, still working his cock with long, slow sweeps and then whispered, "I love you," against his skin. It was the sweetest thing he had ever heard and he came, which was kind of clichéd, but Stéphane seemed to be having that effect on him and it felt too good for him to care. The shots of electricity through his muscles were amazing and Stéphane pumped him for everything he had until he was panting and squirming and so sensitive he couldn't take it anymore. Then and only then did he finally open his eyes and reach out to push Stéphane's hand away.

Stéphane was smiling at him, looking very pleased with himself, and Johnny's brain began to come back online.

"Okay," he said, ignoring the fact that he was covered in come and the whole room now smelt of sex, "let's pretend for a moment that you didn't just cheat horribly in this conversation."

That just made Stéphane smile more.

"What exactly were you planning other than sex?" he asked, still feeling the delightful after shots of his orgasm and wondering if maybe they could continue this in the bedroom once he'd had a few straight answers.

"Oh," Stéphane said, still looking far too pleased with himself, "I would like to take you home and introduce you to my whole family and our community. I know they will all love you."

That at least sounded sensible.

"And if they hate me or I hate them?" he asked, since sometimes people didn't always seem to take to him.

"I do not think that will happen," Stéphane said with complete confidence, which was kind of endearing really. "Of course I know you are busy, so it does not have to be straight away, but I was hoping soon. If you will allow me, I would like to stay until you have time to return with me."

There were still so many things he needed to ask, but Stéphane really was too adorable for Johnny to be able to think of them all.

"And if everything goes to plan?" he asked, trying to pretend that he wasn't already caught.

For a moment Stéphane looked like he was about twelve as delight shot through his face.

"Well after the wedding I think I should move here, until you are retired at least," Stéphane told him, not that he appeared to have planned everything or anything, "and then I thought we might travel for a while and just enjoy the world. There is much I have not yet seen and I would enjoy seeing it with you."

Johnny opened his mouth to ask another question before Stéphane could wax lyrical about where they would be going.

"Wedding?" he asked, because that had really caught his attention.

"Oh yes," Stéphane said and made a kind of happy awkward face, "I am afraid it will have to be a huge wedding, my family will insist; it is not done for a noble to take a consort without having a very big party. I do hope your family will understand if we have it in Switzerland; we will fly them all in for it of course."

Johnny's head was beginning to spin.

"Noble?" was his next question.

Only then did it seem to occur to Stéphane that he might have missed out a few details.

"My father is a vampire lord," Stéphane said a little sheepishly; "our bloodline goes back many generations. The vampire community in Europe has a ruling council of lords and a prince who is the head. When my mother and father choose to embrace their immortality my father will take his place on the council until I choose to do the same thing when I will replace him since my sister declined the position. After me will be my oldest niece or nephew if we do not choose to have children of our own."

Clearly there was a lot Johnny had to learn if he was going to fit in and with that thought he realised that he was already beginning to make the mental adjustment. His heart had already decided and the rest was just academic.

"I am all sticky," he said, refusing to let his brain dig him in deeper quite yet, "I refuse to talk about this while I am sticky."

He stood up and Stéphane quickly moved out of his way and rose to his feet.

"Come on," he said and took Stéphane's hand, "you can help me get unsticky and then we can both get sticky again together and then, maybe, we can have a more sensible conversation."

From the expression on Stéphane's face at those instructions, Johnny didn't think there would be any objections.

**The End**


End file.
